Drunk!
by LeFlemings
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya get wasted at a party and... things happen...


Izaya stood by the front door when he suddenly heard the faint sound of a knock. The music in the living room was rather loud but he went to the door to open it. Izaya pulled his fox mask back down to cover his face and opened the door.

Shizuo froze as he saw a guy with a fox mask standing in front of him.

"Umm… hey" Shizuo carefully said.

[Ah, it's Shizu-chan] He had been in love with the blonde brute for a while now but kept quiet and acted like usually. [Let's have some fun, ne?] Izaya held a hand out to shake hands with Shizuo.

"Uhh, right" Shizuo shook his hand and went past him.

Closing the door behind Shizuo, he decided he couldn't talk and remembered how Celty communicated with others. Taking out his phone, he typed before handing it to Shizuo, smirking under his orange mask.

- : "Welcome! There's alcohol in the living room on the big table~"

Shizuo saw the text and nodded. He took off his shoes and put his jacket on the floor where everybody else had put theirs. Shizuo didn't wait for the masked guy and headed straight to the living room.

[Wait Shizu-chan~] He followed the blond [What a rude guy. I really do wonder why I like such a brute~]

Shizuo found the table filled with alcohol and grabbed a beer. He noticed the guy following him. "What do you want?"

[Ah, like I said, so rude] Izaya typed on his phone.

-: "I'd like a beer too~"

"Sure" Shizuo gave him a beer. He opened his own and took a sip.

-: "Thanks" Izaya typed and showed it to Shizuo and put the phone back into his pocket to open his beer. He lifted his mask a bit before placing a hand on his hip and took the beer to his mouth, leaning backwards while drinking.

"That is weird" Shizuo frowned as he saw how the guy drank his beer. He took another sip and he accidently already emptied his beer. [That was fast]. He shrugged and chuckled a bit.

Izaya emptied his beer too and placed it on the table. Taking out his phone, he typed.

-: "Wanna take a shot?"

Shizuo shrugged "Sure" he looked at the bottles on the table. "Some vodka?"

Pulling his mask back down Izaya nodded. [Let's get drunk!]

Shizuo took a normal sized glass and poured some vodka in the glass. "Too much for you?" he showed the glass to Izaya.

[He's insane. Well, might as well just play along!] He shook his head and took the glass.

Shizuo poured himself a glass of vodka too. [I really love vodka!]

[Okay… I rarely drink and I don't know my limit yet, so I'll have to be careful.] Izaya held the glass out in front of him and lifted his mask to reveal pinkish lips.

Shizuo watched him as he was about to drink. [Eh? Mysterious].

Izaya took his glass to his lips and quickly drank it all in one go, before putting the glass on the table and bending down with his hands on his knees, grimacing under his mask. [Eww! That tastes awful!]

Shizuo couldn't help but laugh at the other person. "Ha, was it really that bad?" he drank the vodka "Ahh!" he smiled at the wonderful liquor sliding down his throat.

Izaya stood back up and nodded violently. [Whoops! Dizzy already…]

"Pff…" Shizuo poured himself some more vodka and drank it all. "You want some more?"

Izaya found himself nodding. [What am I doing? I've only ever drunken two beers in six hours at another party! So… drinking vodka would be bad, right?] He really didn't know much about alcohol. It didn't interest him, like his innocent humans did.

Shizuo poured Izaya another glass. "Here" he smiled. He felt his cheeks heat up. [Is it already working?] "more" he mumbled to himself.

Izaya took the glass. [More? Seriously? Ah, I'm not backing out either!] He quickly emptied the glass, slamming it back on the table. He felt that if he stopped now he would lose to Shizuo. [Me and my sick little games…]

Shizuo poured himself some more and mixed it with some orange juice. "Mm.."

[What's that? Ah…. Dizzy…] he stumbled forward a bit when a wave of happiness hit him.

"Ehh? Are you alright?" Shizuo took a sip of the alcohol. "Heh, try this" he held the glass in front of the unknown guy.

That's it. Izaya couldn't think straight anymore and suddenly removed his mask, placing it on the table while nodding and taking Shizuo's glass, sipping on it.

"Izaya?" Shizuo was a bit surprised. [Weird, I don't feel angry or anything].

"Yep! Eww… Tastes awful! But much better than… whatever the other thing wa-vodka!" he cut himself off. He took another sip.

"Wow" Shizuo chuckled. "I've never seen you like this before" he took the glass from Izaya and drank the rest of it.

"Guess not~!" Izaya tried taking a step forward but almost fell and stumbled into Shizuo's chest "Hmpft!".

"Easy" Shizuo placed his hand on Izaya's head. "I don't think you need anymore…" he sighed.

"Aww, why not? I'm just getting started!" he wrapped his arms around Shizuo's waist.

Shizuo ignored Izaya and poured himself some more vodka. He drank it a bit too quickly and almost fell backwards.

"Uwaah! Stay balanced, stay balanced!" he exclaimed holding onto Shizuo.

Shizuo felt a bit out of balance. "Let's go sit down…"

"Sure! We can do that!" he said happily and pushed himself away from Shizuo only to stumble backwards and land on his butt. "Ih!"

"Jesus" Shizuo helped him up to his feet. He pushed Izaya towards the couch. "Sit down".

"Ahaha! I fell!" he exclaimed as Shizuo helped him to the couch. He sat down. A few others were sitting by the table as well. Izaya recognized them from Shizuo's class. Maiko, Usui, Himori and Shigure.

"Are you always this hyperactive?" Shizuo sat down beside Izaya.

"Hmm? Maybe! Is Shizu-chan curious?" he smiled leaning against the one he liked.

"I am…" he mumbled, placing a hand on Izaya's shoulder, pushing him closer to himself.

"Well, sometimes I am. If I'm alone, ne? Or with my sisters~" he said, placing a hand on Shizuo's thigh.

"Eh, what? You're what?" he noticed the hand on his thigh.

"Hyper, ne?"

"Oh, right" he caressed Izaya's upper arm.

"Mm" Izaya purred at the attention. "You're such a nice person, Shizu-chan~"

"If you say so" Shizuo smiled. "Wanna go somewhere more private?" he smirked.

"I'd go anywhere!" he paused. "To atlantis?"

"Heh…" Shizuo slowly rose from the couch. "Come with me then" he pulled Izaya off the couch.

"Yay! Are we going to atlantis then?"

"If you want it to be atlantis" Shizuo smirked, leading Izaya to an empty room.

"The moon would be nice too!" Izaya simply followed, almost falling a few times.

"Calm down…" Shizuo pushed him in the room and closed the door behind him. He locked it, hoping Izaya didn't hear anything.

"Hmm? Ah, a bed! Can we lie on that?"

"Of course…" Shizuo approached Izaya and pushed him down on the bed. "Soft?"

"Yay~! Very soft!" Izaya said as he bounced a little when his back hit the bed. He turned around and crawled to lie his head on a pillow, lying on his back. "Shi~zu-cha~n" he said in a low tone.

"Heh, good" Shizuo smiled. He crawled onto the bed and sat down on top of Izaya. Shizuo leaned down and kissed Izaya's neck.

"mmm, Shizu-chan" he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Shizuo's warm lips on his skin.

Shizuo licked his neck and kissed it again. His hands caressing Izaya's arms.

Izaya slowly wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck, careful not to disturb Shizuo's actions.

Shizuo's hand travelled down to Izaya's jeans and tugged at the belt. "Hm?" he waited for Izaya to say it was okay.

"Mm" Izaya nodded, approving of Shizuo's actions.

Shizuo unbuckled the belt and pulled Izaya's jeans down. He ran his hand up under Izaya's shirt, feeling his skin.

"Shizu…-chan" his arms fell down beside his head.

Shizuo kissed Izaya's neck, as his hand felt Izaya's soft skin under his shirt.

Shizuo's hand felt incredible warm against his pale skin. "Warm.." he moaned.

Shizuo smiled and kissed his neck again. He pulled Izaya's shirt up a bit more, revealing his chest and bare skin.

It felt good. Really good. He slid his hands down Shizuo's upper back tugging at the shirt "off" he mumbled.

"Tch…" Shizuo snorted. He took his shirt off and let it fall to the floor. He looked at Izaya, waiting for him to either say or do something.

Izaya's gaze was plastered on the slightly muscular chest before him. He wondered how Shizuo managed to get a body like that. He sat up with Shizuo sitting on his thighs and placed a hand on the chest before him. The skin was warm.

Shizuo smiled at the touch. He grabbed Izaya's shirt and pulled it over his head. Shizuo looked at Izaya's chest. Soft and pale; white as snow. He drew a circle on Izaya's chest.

Izaya's cheeks turned red and he put his hand back on Shizuo's chest, when he noticed a small scar. "I made this?" he asked as he drew a finger across it.

"Hmm?" Shizuo looked down at himself. "I guess so…"

"The first day we met, ne?" he leaned down a little and placed a soft kiss on the scar.

"Scarred for life, huh?" he chuckled at his own joke.

"That's a _really _lame joke, Shizu-chan" he giggled and licked the scar.

He smiled "Guess so" He bit his lower lip as Izaya licked his scar.

Izaya put his mouth on it and sucked hard, leaving a hickey and licked it again.

"Mm…" he smiled and patted Izaya's head.

"Good?" he asked and licked it again.

"Yeah.. Don't stop"

He blushed even more and kept licking and sucking on the scar before gently biting down, digging his teeth into the soft skin.

"Hnn. Ah…" it felt good when Izaya gently bit him. He lifted Izaya's chin up to kiss his lips again.

With their lips locked Izaya parted his lips, licking Shizuo's. Shizuo parted his lips and licked Izaya's tongue. Their tongues played and danced before Izaya pulled back and fell onto his back. "Hmm?" Shizuo grinned and tugged at Izaya's boxers and pulled them down.

"I'm ready.." Izaya blushed.

"You have to be" he smirked. "Turn around" he ordered. Izaya did as told, raising his hips a bit and rocking them slightly in a sexual way. Shizuo grabbed Izaya's hips and leaned over him, placing a soft kiss on his back.

"Nnn… Shizu-chan~" Izaya moaned and threw his head back. Shizuo unzipped his own pants and let them fall down to his knees. His boxers followed shortly after.

"C-condom! Shizu-chan, we need a condom!"

"Eh?" he thought for a minute. He looked in his back pocket. [Knew they would come in handy] "I've got one"

"Eh? Eww, my Shizu-chan is creepy~" he mocked in a happy tone. "I like it!" he exclaimed in his drunken state.

"Well, I knew I would get laid" he grinned. He leaned over Izaya's back. "Oh by the way" he placed his fingers on Izaya's lips "Open up"

"Pervert~" Izaya opened his mouth and licked and sucked on the fingers that entered. The fingers were slowly pulled out again. "Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo gently placed his fingers on Izaya's opening, drawing a little circle around it. He gently slid a finger in.

"Ah.. Nnn…" Izaya moaned as the first finger entered him "One more~" Shizuo squeezed another finger in and moved them around. "Nn.. M-more~. One more, Shizu-chan" Shizuo did so and forcefully put a third finger into Izaya's opening.

"Tight…" Shizuo mumbled.

"Ah… Hn…" A long and loud moan escaped when Shizuo suddenly hit a good spot. Shizuo stretched Izaya's opening and slid his fingers out. "Ah.." Izaya felt Shizuo's fingers get pulled out and noticed how hard he himself was.

Shizuo was hard and grabbed Izaya's hips, keeping them still, so he could enter Izaya. "Condom, Shizu-chan" Izaya said as he looked over his shoulder, seeing Shizuo all ready to enter him. "Want me to put it on?"

"Sorry, I forgot" he let go of Izaya. "Yeah, you should do it" he smirked.

Izaya pushed himself up and turned around to face Shizuo, holding out a palm. "Then it'll be my pleasure"

Shizuo found the condom and handed it to Izaya who carefully opened the small packaging and took the condom out, letting the wrapping fall to the floor. He moved a little closer to Shizuo, gaze locked on the blonde's hard cock. He held onto the tip of the condom and placed it on the head of Shizuo's cock and gently slid it down.

"Mm…" Shizuo moaned when Izaya touched his hardened member. He placed his hand on Izaya's cheek, caressing it. "Ready?" he grinned. Izaya was tempted to touch Shizuo and gently squeezed Shizuo's cock.

"Ahn…" Shizuo moaned. He pinned Izaya down onto the bed and kissed him on his chest. Placing kisses all the way down from Izaya's chest to his stomach. He placed a hand over one of Izaya's nipples, playing with it, using his thumb and index finger. He stopped the kissing at the end of the stomach and looked at up at Izaya. Shizuo grabbed both of Izaya's legs, pushing them upwards. Izaya's opening was now at Shizuo's cock. He slowly entered Izaya. "Hnn…" he moaned. Shizuo's cock slipped into Izaya bit by bit.

"Ah… Nmm…" Izaya moaned.

Shizuo spread Izaya's legs a bit more, making sure he could thrust into Izaya easily. He started out by thrusting slowly into Izaya. "Ah… Ah" he huffed.

"Ah!" Izaya moaned loudly as Shizuo hit that good spot his fingers had hit before. It sent shivers down his spine and made him arch his back in pleasure.

"Mm, Izaya" Shizuo moaned as he thrust deeper into him. His grip tightened on Izaya's legs when he hit a tight spot. "Hnn…" When he had done it a few times, Izaya's opening loosened up and it became easier for Shizuo to thrust into him.

"Hnnn…" he liked the sound of Shizuo's voice as he moaned his name. It sent shivers down his spine.

"This condom is annoying" he said as he held onto it as he gently thrust into Izaya. He let Izaya's leg fall down beside Shizuo's as he let go to adjust the condom. He continued to thrust into Izaya and gently stroke Izaya' hard cock, making him moan in pleasure.

"Ahhh… Nnn…" Izaya was in so much pleasure and almost came. "Ah… S-Shizu-chan… I'm coming" he threw his head back into the pillow.

"Perfect… Ha" he grinned. He kept stroking Izaya's cock, making him come. Shizuo was close to his climax too. He thrust harder and deeper into Izaya. "Just a bit more" he moaned.

"Ahnnn…" A white sticky substance came out of Izaya's member and he moaned loudly at the feeling.

Shizuo came short after. "Ahh…" he moaned in pleasure. He pulled out and lay himself down on Izaya, their cocks touching each other. They were both panting.

"Shi… zu-chan…" he wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck and his legs around his waist. "I love you" he whispered into the others ear and resumed panting.

Shizuo smirked. He kissed Izaya's neck as an 'I love you too'.

"Mm… Let's… Switch places?"

"Hm?" he looked curiously at Izaya.

"Come on~" he begged, rocking his hips a bit.

"But why?" he pressed his hips down onto Izaya.

"Ah" Izaya moaned in a whisper. "I'll make _you _feel good, ne?"

"Eh?" he slid off Izaya, now lying beside him. He was curious. Izaya sat up, crawled over and kissed Shizuo's lips passionately. While he did so a hand was slid down to gently squeeze Shizuo's erection.

Shizuo moaned under the kiss. "Ahh…" he grabbed the hand which was holding his cock. Izaya pulled back a bit and looked deeply into the brown eyes under him.

"What're you?" Shizuo stopped, feeling the lust in Izaya's red eyes.

Izaya slowly slipped down to sit properly on Shizuo's thighs again. He removed his and Shizuo's hands from Shizuo's cock and slowly slid the condom off in a gentle stroke.

"Hnn…" he moaned. "Iza~ya.." he looked at the flea, watching his every move.

Izaya put the condom aside and leaned down, sliding his mouth over Shizuo's erection.

"Ahhnn…" Shizuo moaned. He placed his hand on Izaya's head and nuzzled his hair.

Izaya only slid further down, licking at the under side of the cock.

"Ahhnn…" he moaned.

Izaya moved up a bit again, licking and sucking at the head. "Arh… Iza~ya" Shizuo moaned and Izaya leaned back down, swallowing more and more of Shizuo's member and sucked. "Hnn…"

He pulled off and looked at Shizuo with a bit drool running down his chin. "Is it good?"

"Ahh…" Shizuo moaned. "It's really good"

He moved back down and licked the head, feeling the tip before sliding further down and moved up again while sucking hard.

"Ahh, Izaya~" he rocked his hips in a smooth movement and placed both his hands behind his head.

Izaya gently grabbed the back of Shizuo's thighs. "Mm…" He moved up and down a few times, feeling the others cock with his tongue and lips before sliding back to the head to gently suck and pulled off.

Shizuo was about to come just as Izaya pulled off. "Ah… more" he moaned. Izaya blushed and swallowed Shizuo's hard cock again, moving down a bit further than the head and bit gently before he sucked hard while moving up; his tongue slid against the inner side as he moved upwards.

"Oh god" Shizuo's eyes opened up wide as he threw his head back. He came right into Izaya's mouth. "Ahh…"

Izaya felt the hot liquid fill his mouth and pulled back swallowing. "Iza~ya" Shizuo panted.

"Shizu-chan" he said as he slid down to lie on top off Shizuo.

"Ahn…" Shizuo relaxed. The room was spinning and he still felt too drunk to leave the bed. He placed both his hands on Izaya's lower back.

Izaya slid up a bit and he gently bit the top of Shizuo's ear. "Hnn, Shizu-chan~"

"Mm…" Shizuo moaned. He dragged his hands up to Izaya's upper back, caressing his warm skin. Shizuo closed his eyes, enjoying the attention.

"Mm" Izaya moaned and licked the top of the ear where he had bit and nuzzled his face into the side of Shizuo's head, enjoying the feeling of Shizuo's hands on his body.

Shizuo drew circles on Izaya's back. "Mm…" he adjusted his hips, feeling Izaya's cock against his own. "I think we need to get dressed" he mumbled, almost falling asleep.

"Noou… Wait, where were we again?"

"What?" Shizuo frowned and opened his eyes to look at Izaya.

"Where are we?" Izaya lifted himself, resting on his elbows to look down at the blonde. "We're not at your place are we?" He really couldn't remember. He was still pretty drunk.

"Usui…" Shizuo mumbled as he closed his eyes again.

"Hm? Maybe we should go home~ Shizu-chan looks tired" he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Shizuo's forehead. "Ne?" he smiled.

"Let's just sleep here" his arms fell down to each sides of his body.

"Sure~" Izaya's eyes were already closed and he slowly drifted off to sleep. Short after they both slept tightly.

* * *

><p>Shizuo was lying on his stomach, his arm hanging over the edge of the bed. The covers were covering his lower body. "Hnn…" He frowned and slowly opened his eyes. "Arh… Headache" he mumbled and closed his eyes again.<p>

Izaya was sleeping peacefully on his side beside Shizuo. They were holding hands and Izaya's other hand was placed on Shizuo's upper back and he had placed a leg on Shizuo's thigh. His lips were slightly parted and his expression seemed peaceful.

He frowned again, as he thought he felt someone touching him. [Did I… get laid last night?] His heart was beating fast but he didn't want to turn around to look at the other person. [We're not even at my place] he looked around in the room.

"Nnn" Izaya mumbled as he nuzzled his head into his pillow.

Shizuo flinched at the sound. He let go of the hand which he was holding. He managed to turn around and see a sleeping Izaya. "What the-" he covered his mouth with his hand and glared at Izaya. [What the hell happened last night?]

Izaya was sleeping tightly and was far away in dreamland. "Nn…"

Shizuo was stunned, seeing Izaya sleeping beside him. He noticed Izaya's parted lips and peaceful expression. [He's kinda cute…] he admitted. [Wait, did we… do it last night?]

"Hnn" the sleeping raven slid his hands to rest on Shizuo's thigh.

Shizuo looked down at the hand. He lifted the covers to check if he was wearing underwear. He sighed in relief when he saw his boxers. [Maybe we didn't do it… Unless] he looked at Izaya. [he was the receiver] he frowned. He leaned over Izaya, trying to pull the covers down. He noticed that Izaya was wearing boxers too. Shizuo gently poked Izaya's butt, figuring out if Izaya was the receiver.

"Ow… Shizu-chan… H-hurts…" Izaya mumbled, frowning.

"Ehh!" Shizuo flinched. "O-oi!" he poked Izaya on the cheek.

"Hmm… Stop…" he held the hand that was poking his cheek loosely.

"Wake up!" he shook Izaya violently.

"Ah, stop!" he exclaimed as he sat up, not bothering to open is eyes. "Hmm?" he was rather tired.

"What the?" Shizuo grabbed Izaya's chin forcing him to look at him.

"Open your fucking eyes!" he hissed. [Arh.. Headache]

"Eh?" [Did I just hear Shizu-chan?] he opened his eyes. Everything was a bit blurry but after blinking a few times he could see clearly. "Hm?" his eyes widened when he saw the brute sitting chest naked beside him. "Eh?"

"What the hell do you mean by 'eh'?" Shizuo frowned. "What happened last night?"

"Happened?" Izaya thought for a second and suddenly remembered.. Everything. He blushed a bit but tried keeping his act together. "Hmm? You don't remember?"

"Don't mock me!" he hissed. "The last thing I remember is drinking with… you" he frowned at the last word.

"Oh well… We did a _lot _more than that"

Shizuo dragged a hand across his face. "At least it wasn't me who got it" he mumbled, looking away.

Izaya's face turned bright red and he was pretty sure that even his ears were red as well. But now that he thought about it, his butt was pretty sore. "At least we used a condom"

Shizuo sighed. "We shouldn't have done it!" [But I do wonder about how it felt, fucking my worst enemy] he frowned, looking at Izaya.

"It couldn't be helped. We were both pretty drunk. And by the way, you were the one who wanted it"

"What? Liar!" he wouldn't believe it.

"I'm not lying, Shizu-chan" he sighed. "But I do admit I wanted it too"

"O-oi!" Shizuo was shocked. [Arh… headache!] He frowned at the headache.

"Hm? Are you alright?"

"Headache" he mumbled. "Forget that!" he glared at Izaya. "Where the hell are we?"

"At my place" he said bluntly. "But to be honest, I have no idea how we got here"

"Your place?" he looked around. [Is he rich or something?]

"Y-yeah.. Umm.. Shizu-chan?"

"What?" he looked back at Izaya.

Izaya was a little surprised at the outburst but kept calm. "Calm down, Shizu-chan. It's just.. Do you regret fucking me?"

Shizuo blinked in surprise. "I don't… know" he frowned.

"Hmm? Well, I don't. Actually I wouldn't mind doing it again." Izaya tried.

"Ehh?" Shizuo just glared at him. "You want to try it again?"

"Y-yeah.. I… I like you, Shizu-chan…"

"You like me?" he frowned. "Well I _do _want to know how it feels" He admitted.

"I do.." he crawled a bit closer to Shizuo and placed a cold hand on Shizuo's warm chest.

Shizuo gulped. "Cold…" he removed Izaya's hand and placed a kiss on Izaya's lips. His other hand was placed on Izaya's chest.

Izaya crawled onto Shizuo's lap while they locked lips before he pulled back and gently pushed Shizuo down to lie on his back.

"Ehh?" Shizuo felt his back hitting the bed.

"I love you" he whispered in Shizuo's ear before gently biting the top of it.

"Mmh… Izaya" he paused. "What're you doing?"

He moved to look down on Shizuo again and kissed his forehead.

"Ehh…?" he managed to squeeze out.

He lay down on Shizuo's chest and kissed his neck softly.

"Mm…" he moaned. [Arh… He's turning me on…] Shizuo gently pushed Izaya aside and sat on top of him. He kissed Izaya's lips.

Izaya wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, sliding one hand to the back of Shizuo's head, nuzzling his hair.

"Mmh…" he pulled back. His hand travelled down to Izaya's boxers, gently pulling them off.

"Trying to kill me? My backside is pretty sore already~" he paused, drawing circles on Shizuo's chest.

"Never mind" he grinned. "You can take it" he pulled them off, revealing Izaya's cock. "Front or back?" he suddenly asked.

"Don't ask, just do what ever you want, Shizu-chan" he leaned up and kissed the other's lips. "I'll like it no matter how we do it."

Shizuo smirked and took his own boxers off. In a swift movement he turned Izaya around, making him lie on his stomach. He lifted Izaya's hips and spread his legs.

"Hnn… Hurry~"

"Pff…" he snorted. "Firstly, you should lick my fingers" he gently slid two fingers into Izaya's mouth. The fingers were gladly welcomed by a playful tongue licking them. Izaya sucked and licked seductively on the fingers before they were pulled out.

"Hnn"

"Good" Shizuo gently slipped the first finger into Izaya's opening. "Hmm? You're not tight…"

"Hnn" he moaned in a whisper. "Well… We _did _do it last night after all"

"Probably…" he slid the second finger in. He moved his fingers around, stretching the opening. "Does it feel good?" he thrust his fingers into Izaya.

Izaya grabbed is pillow tightly. "Y-yea-ah…" he moaned and buried his face into the pillow.

"Hmm… That should do it" he pulled his fingers out and gently pushed his hardened cock into Izaya.

"Ahh..!" Izaya felt himself slowly be filled with Shizuo's cock. [Fuck the condom! This feels _so _much better!]

"Mm…" Shizuo moaned. He started thrusting in a slow pace. "Ah…"

"Nn-ah.. Hnn.. Shizu-chan~" Izaya moaned and threw his head back in pleasure as Shizuo hit the good spot he had hit the day before. "Ahh! Nnn!" he moaned loudly at the feeling.

"Mm…" Shizuo moaned. He thrust harder and deeper. "Is that the good spot? Ha… ah…"

"Ah… Yeah… Ah.. Nn.." It hurt a bit but felt damn good at the same time "Ow" he whispered in a pained moan.

Shizuo continued thrusting. "Ah…" He slipped a hand down to Izaya's cock, holding and stroking it gently.

"Nahh…" he moaned as his erection was touched. His ass burned in a mix of pain from yesterday's fun and pleasure. And the way Shizuo touched his hard member sent pleasured shivers down his spine.

"Mm…" He stroke Izaya's cock, waiting for him to come.

"Ah…" hot liquid flowed out onto the covers. [That was fast]

"Mm… You came fast, hm?" Shizuo grinned. His hand was sticky and covered in the sticky cum. He wiped it off on the covers and kept thrusting into Izaya, he too was close to coming. "Ah.. ha.. ha.." he panted. One final thrust and he came. "Ah!" he moaned in pleasure and threw his head back.

Izaya felt himself be filled with hot liquid and moaned loudly at the feeling "Hnnaghh…" he panted.

Shizuo pulled out and lay himself down beside Izaya; He panted and moaned in pleasure. "Ahh… That was…" he paused "Amazing"

"S-sure was" he lay his hips down. His stomach got all sticky from the sperm on the bed. He snuggled in closer to Shizuo. "Shizu-chan filled me" he mumbled.

"Mhmm…" he nodded. "Good?" he asked.

"Very.." Izaya blushed and crawled on top of the blonde and lay down. His butt was burning and his lower back was beginning to ache as well.

"You're all sticky" Shizuo chuckled. "Looks like we need a shower" he played with Izaya's hair.

"Mm" he nodded "guess you're right." There were a few seconds of silence. "Shizu-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you"

"Love you more"

* * *

><p>This will only be one chapter! Hope you guys love it… reviews and critique are gladly appreciated! :D – Love the yaoi in the story, it's good! :D<p> 


End file.
